gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Games
Rockstar Games is a development division of video game publisher Take-Two Interactive. The brand is most known for the Grand Theft Auto series. It is comprised of studios that have been acquired and renamed as well as others that have been created internally. While many of the studios that Take-Two has acquired have been merged into the Rockstar brand, several other recent ones have retained their previous identities and have become part of the company's 2K Games division. The Rockstar Games label was founded in 1998 by Sam Houser, Terry Donovan, Dan Houser, Jamie King and Gary Foreman. Donovan has since left the company, to be replaced by former Capcom managing director, Gary Dale. Dale, along with Sam and Dan Houser is the leadership now. Rockstar studios Other companies that have developed for Rockstar Games * Bungie, of Halo fame, developed the game Oni. Before Bungie was bought by Microsoft, Halo was to be released on PC, Mac, PlayStation 2 and Sega Dreamcast with Rockstar as the game's publisher. * Capcom had early development in Rockstar San Diego's Red Dead Revolver and currently owns the publishing rights to the Grand Theft Auto series in Japan. * Dubtitled, in collaboration with Mic Neumann on State of Emergency and Grand Theft Auto series. * Digital Eclipse collaborated with Rockstar North on Grand Theft Auto Advance. * Edge of Reality developed Monster Truck Madness 64. * Opus, in collaboration with ASCII Entertainment developed Surfing H3O. * Pixelogic developed The Italian Job. * Remedy Entertainment developed the Max Payne games. * Team Bondi is currently developing L.A. Noire for Rockstar. * VIS Entertainment is known for developing the State of Emergency game. * Z-Axis developed Thrasher presents Skate and Destroy. Works Notable Games & Series *Grand Theft Auto *Red Dead Revolver *Red Dead Redemption (April 27th 2010) *Manhunt *The Warriors *LA Noire (Uncomfirmed release date) *Bully (including 'Scholarship Edition') *Table Tennis *Midnight Club series *Oni *Wild Metal *Smuggler's Run Films Rockstar Games are credited as executive producers of Sunday Driver and The Football Factory. Logo Rockstar's logo consists of a black 'R' and a white star on a yellow background. Rockstar Games has a habit of placing the logo within their games as a form of Easter Egg. In Grand Theft Auto III *The logo appears on many billboards throughout Liberty City, particularly around the Liberty Memorial Coliseum. *An advertisement in Bedford Point shows a coffee cup with the logo on it. *A pedestrian that is commonly seen in Staunton Island wears a jacket that says "ROCK STAR'' on the front. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The door of Rockster Video Games bears the logo. *The logo appears on the tailfins of Air Rockstar planes in Escobar International Airport. *The 'R' of the logo appears as a constellation in the sky, with an especially bright star at the tip to represent the white star of the logo. *A swimming pool on Starfish Island is shaped like the logo. *The clerk of the Ammu-Nation stores wears a jacket with the Rockstar logo on the front and the words "ROCK STAR" on the back. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Carl Johnson's suitcase in the first cutscene has a Rockstar Games sticker. *The logo appears on numerous items of clothing. *The action figure boxes for GTA Vice City and Manhunt characters in Zero RC bear the logo. *The Rockstar constellation returns from GTA Vice City. *The Rockstar logo is also seen on a high rise tower in downtown San Fierro, coming off the Garver Bridge. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Graffiti resembling the logo can be seen throughout the city. In Grand Theft Auto IV *The bowling pins in Memory Lanes bear the logo. In other media *John Carter from the NBC drama ER has a Rockstar logo on his locker. *Seth Cohen from the Fox drama The O.C. has a Rockstar North logo on his bedroom wall. *Trevor Morgan from the movie Mean Creek has a Rockstar logo on his bedroom wall. *At the beginning of Scary Movie 2, a Rockstar Games Logo poster can be seen. *In the TV series Grounded For Life, there is a Rockstar logo sticker on the Finnertys' fridge. *In the TV series Malcolm in the Middle, there is a Rockstar logo sticker on the family's fridge. External links * Rockstar Games * Take-Two Interactive * Rockstar Games entry at MobyGames Studios * Rockstar North * Rockstar Toronto * Rockstar Leeds * Rockstar San Diego * Rockstar Lincoln * Rockstar New York * Rockstar Japan de:Rockstar Games es:Rockstar Games ru:Rockstar Games Category: Companies Category:Rockstar Games